


Uniwersytet Hogwart | University of Hogwarts

by zulema



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Multi, Polski | Polish, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zulema/pseuds/zulema
Summary: Grażynka i Jadzia, dwie polskie nastolatki, dostają swoje listy z Uniwersytetu Hogwart. Wspólnie postanawiają zaakceptować tę niespodziewaną okazję i udać się w podróż pełną przekleństw, komedii, zwrotów akcji a także... miłości!Uwaga: Parodia, luźne podejście do całości Harry'ego Potter'a.Uniwersytet został stworzony dla osób po 18 r.ż., które dopiero późno zaczęły odkrywać swoje zdolności magiczne.Akcja toczy się po Bitwie o Hogwart, ignoruje zupełnie dalsze losy Trio. Dumbledore gdzieś tam sobie żyje, Snape normalnie naucza, zupełna norma. Nic innego was nie powinno zaskoczyć!P.S. Główne bohaterki zostały wykreowane tak specjalnie! :) Nie mam żadnych kompleksów Mary Jane!





	1. I | List na studia

**Author's Note:**

> Świat opisany w książkach z serii "Harry Potter" nie należy do mnie, a do miłej pani J.K.Rowling.  
> Ja tylko go chwilowo pożyczam.

11 lipca 2000 roku to był piękny dzień. W Krakówku pogoda może dupy nie urywała, ale jak na to lato, było całkiem ciepło i mało deszczowo. Na całe szczęście dla Grażyny, która gnała przez wieś do swojej przyjaciółki, Jadzi. W ręce kurczowo trzymała papier, który z rana jakiś popieprzony ptak wrzucił jej do pokoju. Była co najmniej zaniepokojona całą sytuacją - nigdy nie dostawała listów od nikogo. Chyba że jakieś pierdoły z Aliexpress, to akurat dostawała.  
Przedzierała się przez milion krzaczorów, których Gnujan, ojciec Jadźki, chyba nie miał jaj wykarczować. I Grażyna wcale mu się nie dziwiła - te zarośla były co najmniej porąbane. Za każdym razem czaiło się w nich coś coraz dziwniejszego, a ostatnio to nawet zapinający się sąsiedzi Jadzi. Nikt nie chciał o tym wiedzieć, a zwłaszcza Graża.  
Zauważyła z daleka swoją przyjaciółkę, siedzącą na dachu, zaraz przy swoim uchylonym oknie.

\- Tej, Jadźka, patrz co mam! - Grażyna pomachała jej listem z czerwoną pieczęcią na odwrocie. Ku jej zdziwieniu, blondyna podniosła do góry taki sam.

\- Ty też?! - wydarła się ze swojego miejsca na dachu, całkiem podekscytowana.

\- Tak! - odkrzyknęła Grażyna, widząc zniesmaczoną gębę pani matki w jednym z okien.

\- Chodź na górę! - i tyle było Jadźkę widać, jak wskoczyła do swojego pokoju przez uchylone okno.

Gdy tylko Grażynie udało się dotrzeć pod dom, została zaatakowana przez Muchomorka i Gniewomirę, które były psami tak ślepymi, że ledwo widziały to, co stało metr przed nimi. Przywitała się wesoło i uciekła szybko na werandę, gdy tylko zwierzęta zainteresowały się jej wegetariańską pasztetową, którą mogły wyczuć z jej plecaka.  
Nie pukając, weszła do środka domu, gdzie na wejściu przywitał ją okropny smród. Jakby ktoś ciała palił.

\- Dzień dobry, ja do Jadźki. - ukłoniła się madce Srenatce i ojcu Gnujanowi, którzy w kuchni chyba modlili się do garnka. - Zupa nie wyszła? - zapytała, patrząc na bliżej nieokreśloną zawartość garnka.

\- Szmatki się przypaliły. - odpowiedział ojciec, nie patrząc nawet w jej stronę.

No tak, to wszystko wyjaśnia, pomyślała Grażyna. Nie czekając na dalszą rozmowę, udała się po schodach na piętro, mijając tam Artemija, brata Jadźki. Uzależniony od gier dzieciak leżał na podłodze, klikając coś na swoim gej-boju. Nawet nie zauważył, że ktoś przyszedł. Nie to, żeby Grażka była urażona. Szczyl był tak nieokrzesany, że strach wdawać się z nim w jakiekolwiek dyskusje. Trochę się bała, że dzieciak z okna skoczy, jak mu powie, że wygląda jak nieuczesana małpa. A to tylko trochę prawdy było.  
Przedarła się przez wszechogarniający syf do pokoju naprzeciwko schodów. Otwarła sobie dębowe drzwi i zamknęła za sobą, wypychając nimi stertę brudu i nieświeżych ubrań z pomieszczenia.

\- Cześć Jadzia! - powiedziała wesoło, widząc uśmiechniętą przyjaciółkę. Natychmiast zajęła miejsce obok niej, na łóżku, gapiąc się na papier w jej rękach. - Ale jazda. - powiedziała cicho, dalej nie mogąc uwierzyć.

\- No... ja kurwię, na jakieś studia się dostałyśmy! A nie przypominam sobie, żebyśmy na coś składały! A zwłaszcza na Magiczny Uniwersytet Hogwart! - westchnęła z zachwytem Jadzia, kartkując rzeczy w środku koperty. Wszystko miała tam w tej samej ilości, co dostała Grażka. Jedynie nazwiska zmienione.

\- Ja to myślałam, że to jacyś naciągacze. I pewnie tak jest! Pojedziemy tam i nas wywiozą!

\- Tej, a nie ma coś w guglach o tej szkole? - zapytała Jadźka, patrząc podejrzliwie w stronę swojego dwudziestoletniego laptopa. - Jeśli to scam, to stronę będą mieć chujową.

\- Ty, racja, dawaj go tu!

Obie siadły z oczekiwaniem nad biednym, zmasakrowanym laptopem, którego ekran trzymał się tylko dlatego, że Jadzia dostała od Grażynki na urodziny porządną taśmę z Tesy i postanowiła go okleić. Znając zdolności Jadzi na komputerze, druga bardzo cierpliwie oczekiwała, aż jej przyjaciółka sobie wszystko poustawia i powpisuje.  
Po wpisaniu w gugla "Uniwersytet Hogwart" nic nie wyskoczyło na stronie, a nawet laptop się zaciął. Jadźka ze złości dłonią pizgnęła w niego jeden, drugi raz, aż ekran zgasł i sprzęt zupełnie przestał działać.

\- Głupie, śmierdzące gówno. - mruknęła blondynka do siebie i z westchnieniem odłożyła tego wrednego kloca na biurko.

\- No dobra, nic nie ma, ale... - powiedziała Grażyna i natychmiast przerwała, słysząc łomot na schodach. - Kurwa, szybko!

Dziewczyny zerwały się z łóżka, szybko poprawiając na nim pościel. Zgarnęły wszystko, co w zasięgu wzroku leżało na ziemi i wrzuciły to do szafy, żeby w pokoju zupełnie było czysto. Bo było. Pokój Jadźki był jedynym miejscem w tym zapchlonym domu, gdzie gołą stopą można było stanąć i nie nabawić się grzybicy, albo innego świerzba. Niestety, tak nie uważała nigdy Srenatka, która jak pieprzony piekielny ogar wpadła do pokoju. Słowo ogar bardzo do niej pasowało - włosy liniały jej dokładnie tak, jak psie futro na zmianę sezonu, nogi włochate miała bardziej, niż dywany czasem były, a wąs nie ustępował żadnemu mężczyźnie w tym kraju. Do tego mało brakowało, a piana i ślina mogłyby jej z pyska popłynąć.

Grażka zauważyła tylko kątem oka, że między biurkiem a łóżkiem, na ziemi leżał list z tego całego Hogwartu zaadresowany do Jadźki. Żesz kurwa, pomyślała, modląc się do Szatana w duchu, żeby się raz w życiu nad nimi zlitował. No cóż, nie mogło tak być. Srenatka, jakby wyczuła swoim wielkim kinolem, podeszła do nich i zaczęła drzeć mordę na swoje dziecko.

\- Co to za burdel jest?! - mordę zaczęła od swojego standardowego tekstu. Jeśli myślała, że jest oryginalna, to sporo się w tej kwestii myliła. Stachu, ojciec Grażyny, również wyrażał się w ten sam sposób. - Tylko nasrać na środku tutaj! - A tak wyrażała się matka Grażyny, Merta. To też nie było oryginalne. - O, a co to takiego?

Zmroziło trochę Grażynę i Jadźkę. Bez żadnych ekscesowych sytuacji Srenatka potrafiła odpieprzać różne, dziwne rzeczy, a co dopiero, jak coś się wydarzy. Grażyna mogła tylko patrzeć, jak gruba locha podnosi z ziemi list. Jej brwi prawie zjechały się w jedną, gdy zaczęła wgłębiać się w tekst. Jak dla czarnowłosej, to madka z córki powinna dumna być. W końcu , nieskromnie mówiąc, i Grażynę tam przyjęli! Ale ona nie wyglądała na zadowoloną. W końcu przestała czytać i podniosła oczy znad kartki.

\- Co to, do kurwy, jest? - zapytała grzecznie, a w Grażynie zaczynało się kotłować. Kurwa, zawsze tak było, że ta baba najpierw była miła, a później garnki leciały aż miło.

\- Przyszło dzisiaj. - zaczęła Jadzia, ale tutaj jej przyjaciółka pozwoliła sobie się wpieprzyć.

\- Do mnie też przyszło, pani S... Renatko! - sztucznie się uśmiechnęła, zwracając na siebie uwagę maciory. - Wleciała mi taka wielka sowa przez okno! A może to był jastrząb... no, taki!

Grażyna rzuciła rękami na boki, prawie sprzedając grubasce plaskacza w twarz. Ta na całe szczęście zdążyła się odsunąć, ale jednak zniesmaczenie pozostało. Czarnowłosa zaczęła dalej opowiadać, w najmniejszych szczegółach, jak to cudowną szkołą jest ten cały Hogwart, że pojedzie tam razem z Jadźką, że zdobędą razem edukację i będą zarabiać dużo pieniędzy. Na słowo "pieniądze" Srenatce oczy zaświeciły się na złoto. Widać było, że ten argument dopiero częściowo ją przekonał.

\- A co ja z tego będę mieć? Że ty tam pójdziesz? Pewnie będzie jeszcze trzeba za ciebie płacić! - locha zwróciła się w stronę Jadzi, która stała tam ze skwaszoną miną. Wiedziała, że łatwo nie będzie. To i tak cud, że jej madka nie zaczęła czymś w nią rzucać. Kobieta to w końcu była upośledzona umysłowo, niebezpieczna.

\- Spokój ducha? - zaczęła blondyna, ale widząc zdenerwowanie u swojej rodzicielki, mówiła dalej. - Zwrócę pieniądze zaraz po tym, jak dorwę pracę i zacznę zarabiać?

Srenatka parsknęła śmiechem. - Dziecko, ty sobie nie poradzisz w życiu beze mnie! Jaką pracę ty byś chciała mieć? Te dwie lewe ręce - wskazała swoim tłustym paluchem na niezwykle delikatne i zadbane dłonie Jadzi - to się do przerzucania gówna nie nadają!

Grażyna mogłaby słuchać tego dalej, naprawdę, ale postanowiła, że ma w dupie gadanie Srenatki. Ona i jej przyjaciółka mają w końcu po osiemnaście lat! Nie są bezmózgimi trollami, tak jak ta maciora, a na pewno będą umiały o siebie zadbać! Grażka czuła, jak zbiera się w niej gniew. Pierdolona, ulana świnia! W całym swoim życiu palcem nie ruszyła, a będzie tak gadać o najbardziej pracowitej osobie, jaką znam! Miarka się przebrała...

W momencie, gdy zdenerwowana dziewczyna chciała spuścić słowny wpierdol Srenatce, meblościanka pełna książek stojąca zaraz za lochą zaczęła dziwnie się kiwać. Na początku książki zaczęły drżeć, gdy stłumiona agresja w Grażce wzbierała, a później mebel zaczął się przesuwać w stronę grubaski. Czarnowłosa widząc z przerażeniem, co dziwnego się odpieprza w tym pokoju, chwyciła za rękę swoją przyjaciółkę i szybko pociągnęła ją w stronę wnęki w ścianie, gdzie stała sobie mała komoda. W tej sekundzie szafa runęła na starą krowę, a książki rozsypały się po pokoju. W górę podniósł się kurz, a dziewczyny z niedowierzaniem patrzyły na nie poruszające się ciało. Spojrzały po sobie, a na usta cisnęły im się uśmiechy. Postanowiły wyjść z tej wnęki, skoro było już bezpiecznie i stanęły przed burdelem.

\- Ej, ona żyje? - w napięciu zapytała Jadzia.

\- Nieee, chyba dycha. - wskazała Grażyna na trochę podnoszące się książki, które leżały grubasce na plecach.

\- Kurwa.

\- A co, żal Ci?

\- W żadnym wypadku.

W niemym porozumieniu dziewczyny złapały za torbę i walizkę, które Jadźka miała schowane głęboko w szafie i zaczęły szybko pakować do nich ubrania. Kij wie, czy Srenatka i jej konkubent nie zgłoszą tego na policję. Jeśli jej przyjaciółka miała być zbiegiem, to i razem z nią, ale do tego musiała mieć trochę swoich ubrań i rzeczy. O dziwo wszystko, co blondynka miała, zmieściło się do jednej, gigantycznej różowej walizki z Barbie, a zapakowały tam nawet kredki i cały sprzęt do rysowania. Sprawdzając jeszcze, czy aby na pewno gruba locha dycha, wybiegły z pokoju, gdzie Grażyna zdążyła potknąć się o stos zasmrodzonego prania, zbiegły po schodach na dół i zatrzymały się, nasłuchując. Jadźka odważnie spojrzała za winkiel do kuchni.

Jak się okazało, Gnujan dalej stał nad garnkiem. Zajęcie, które wykonywał, musiało być niezwykle pochłaniające uwagę, skoro nie usłyszał nawet tego łomotu na górze, ani nie zauważył, jak dziewczyny z dwiema torbami w rękach uciekają z tego cuchnącego domu. Nawet gdy psy zaczęły szczekać, nie wychylił swojej łysawej głowy w ich stronę.

Grażyna w sumie była zadowolona z obrotu spraw. Jadźka wprowadzi się do niej, bo przecież Srenatka nawet nie wie, gdzie ona mieszka, więc Jadzia będzie bezpieczna. Mogą żyć tak do końca swoich dni zamawiać żarcie przez internet, bo wychodząc do sklepu, przecież ktoś mógłby je rozpoznać. Ach, tak... robić zakupy odzieżowe, to by było jak z bajki. Zresztą... Grażyna zawsze chciała mieć współlokatorkę! A przynajmniej do czasu, aż będzie bezpiecznie. I będą mogły wyjechać na studia do Hogwartu.

Tak, będzie pięknie!

*

29 sierpnia 2000 roku.

Względna cisza w domu Grażyny została przerwana.

\- Jadźka!

\- Co się drzesz, babolu?!

\- Gdzie jest moja bluzka?!

\- Która bluzka?!

\- Ta, co ci ją ukradłam miesiąc temu!

\- To w takim razie nie twoja!

\- Moja-

\- No w torbie jest.

\- A, ok, dzięki.

Tak skończyło się pakowanie na wyjazd na studia.

Kilka godzin później obie dziewczyny przepychały się przez tłumy ludzi, próbując dostać się na dworzec w Krakowie. Kilkanaście razy zdeptały ludzi po stopach, a Jadźka nawet przejechała jakiejś starszej babce walizką po nodze. Na ruchomych schodach oczywiście musiało się coś zdarzyć, ku zdenerwowaniu Grażynki. Jej przyjaciółka straciła kółko w walizce, gdy trochę za mocno postawiła ją na schodach. Mogły tylko spoglądać, jak kółko wesoło podskoczyło, popędziło w dół i prosto na tory.

\- Nosz kurwa, ja mam jakiegoś pecha! - jęknęła Jadźka, oglądając swoją walizkę z każdej strony. Oprócz tego kółka straciła trochę godności, bo na jednej z różowych ścianek widniała ogromna rysa. - To skandal! Jak ja się tam pokażę?! Grażka, weźże coś zaradź!

\- Smrodzie, ja ci i tak mówię, że to jakiś scam! Nie obejrzymy się, a nas porwą i wyślą na do Arabii Saudyjskiej zarabiać kokosy dla szejków, tańcząc na stołach w klubach! Walizka tylko to potwierdza! Ona nie chce, żebyśmy tam dotarły! - spojrzała Grażyna w niebo, modląc się do Szatana, żeby wszystko poszło po ich myśli. Po namyśle spojrzała jednak w dół, bo ten gość na górze przecież nie mieszka.

\- Grażaaa! Podobno jesteś wróżką! - blondynka dalej wyła, szarpiąc swoją prawie-siostrę za rękaw. Ta natomiast wyciągnęła sobie bułkę z szynką sojową i margaryną zawiniętą w złotko, więc sobie je odwinęła do połowy i zaczęła wesoło jeść. Przecież nie mogła sobie pozwolić na schudnięcie, a w ogóle taki rozmiar piersi to trzeba utrzymać.

Jadzia zaczynała ją powoli denerwować. Pacnęła ją w głowę drugim śniadaniem, gdy tylko znowu zaczęła tworzyć teorie spiskowe, że tak naprawdę zostaną porwane przez kosmitów. Serio, już teoria z arabskimi szejkami była lepsza.

\- Jadźka, babo, ty też jesteś fiu-bziu wróżką! Tak nam powiedzieli w tych listach!

\- Sama se to napraw! Użyj wyobraźni! Pomów do tej walizki, czy coś. Może zadziała. - spojrzała na różową walizkę Barbie z powątpiewaniem. Srenata, madka Jadzi, raczej pieniędzy na kolejną córce nie da. Złośliwa szmata. Blondi równie dobrze może fiu-bziu próbować.

W tym momencie Jadźka spojrzała na nią ze łzami w oczach. - Masz łeb, kurwa! - wykrzyczała, zwracając na siebie uwagę 5 innych osób stojących w przy okienku z biletami niedaleko. W sumie to było dziwne - godzina szósta, a prawie nikogo na dworcu. Graża zwróciła na tę garstkę ludzi swoje bazyliszkowe spojrzenie, mając nadzieję, że przestaną się gapić na jej dziwną przyjaciółkę. Czy to było takie nietypowe, spotkanie wrzeszczącej dziewuchy w glanach z różową walizką Barbie?!  
To przecież zupełnie normalna sytuacja, powiedziała sobie w duchu Grażynka, słuchając monologu do zarysowanej walizki. Na wszelki wypadek stanęła w rozkroku, pozorując się na ochroniarza zajętej właśnie przyjaciółki. Nie wiadomo przecież, na jakich ludzi trafią o tej porze.  
Gdy Jadzia skończyła swój monolog z płaczem, dziewczyny poddały się i podeszły do okienka z biletami. Miła pani siedziała sobie po drugiej stronie, na jednym z ekranów miała odpalonego pasjansa. Ucieszyła się na widok młodszych dziewczyn, bo przecież cały dzień obsługuje stare baby, o których nikt nigdy nie wie, dokąd jadą.

\- Witajcie dziewuszki. Co mogę dla was zrobić? - Beatka, bo tak jej plakietka mówiła, uśmiechnęła się promiennie. Trochę jeszcze zasmarkana Jadzia wyciągnęła z kieszeni swój scam list, szukając na nim informacji o miejscowości, do której miały się udać.

\- Tej, kurwa, Graża patrz. - trzepnęła łapą swoją przyjaciółkę, która od razu zerknęła w papierek. Brak miejscowości, gdzie to mają jechać. Świetnie. A Grażyna se telefonu nie naładowała z rana. I jak to wyguglać? - Hogwart University...

Gdy tylko usłyszała to, Beatka prawie poderwała się z miejsca i zaczęła szybko stukać w klawiaturę.

\- Spokojnie dziewuszki, ja wiem gdzie to! Zaraz wam bilecik wydrukuję. Na koszt firmy! - uśmiechnęła się do nich tak promiennie, że mogłaby spokojnie reklamować jakieś pasty wybielające do zębów. Dziewczyny poczekały chwilę w napięciu, a gdy otrzymały swoje bilety, szybko ruszyły w stronę peronów, ówcześnie dziękując pani z okienka.

\- Jak mówiłam, to pieprzeni kosmici! - szepnęła w konspiracji Jadzia, pchając się po kolejnych ruchomych schodach ze swoją różową walizką. W końcu dotarły na perony.

Grażyna zerknęła szybko na bilet. Peron... 0,7?!

\- Beatka musiała coś pochrzanić! - jęknęła czarnowłosa, dla pewności sprawdzając papierek jeszcze raz. 0,7 jak nic!

\- Dobra, szukaj tego peronu, ale ja muszę się wyszczać! - Jadzia rzuciła swoją i tak już zmasakrowaną walizką pod stopy przyjaciółki i pognała do najbliższego wychodka, który stał przy wejściu na peron 1. Ta pacnęła się mentalnie w twarz. Tak, zaraz ci poszukam tego peronu. Zwłaszcza z dwoma walizkami!

Chciała sobie jeszcze ponarzekać, ale w tym momencie powietrze przeszył wrzask. Ni to strachu, ni to radości, ale głos na pewno należał do blondyny. Wkurwiona Graża ruszyła na pomoc swojej przyjaciółce. Ktokolwiek ją tam zaczepił, dostanie potężne wciry!

Będąc już przed damską toaletą, nagle oberwała w twarz drzwiami, gdy ze środka wybiegła zachwycona Jadzia.

\- Jadźka, kurwa, ja pierdolę, mój nhos! - zapłakała czarnowłosa, chwytając się za bolącą twarz. - Khurwa, ała, ja umrę! - jęczała cicho, błagając w myślach Szatana o to, żeby je już teleportował do tej pieprzonej szkoły, zanim któraś z nich umrze w bólach.

\- E tam, umrzesz! Patrz! - uśmiechnięta od ucha do ucha blondyna podbiegła do ich rozrzuconych walizek, chwyciła za obie i wciągnęła je do toalety. Grażyna pomyślała tylko, że muszą obie wyglądać jak chore psychicznie, a później wlazła za swoją przyjaciółką do małego wychodka.

\- No nie powiem, ciasno tu. - szepnęła, dalej trzymając się za obolały nos. Na sto procent będę mieć siniaka.

Jadzia chwyciła za kluczyk w drzwiach, przekręciła go i... nic się nie stało. Czarnowłosa popatrzyła na nią z politowaniem. Wyglądało to na bardzo, bardzo głupi żart z jej strony. Blondyna chwyciła wtedy za spłuczkę od sedesu, a ta druga tylko modliła się, żeby nie wywaliło w tym momencie kanalizacji.

\- Przygotuj się! 3, 2, 1...

Po naciśnięciu spłuczki stało się nic. A tak przynajmniej się im wydawało - woda w kibelku zaczęła się kręcić i bulgotać, po czym zupełnie ją tam wciągnęło. Grażyna patrzyła się na to zajście podejrzliwie. Nagle wychodkiem wstrząsnęło, więc rzuciła się szybko w stronę drzwi, ale okazało się, że klamka zniknęła!

\- Kurwa, zaraz wybuchnie! - wrzasnęła Graża, wyklinając w głowie pół rodziny. To musiała być ich wina, że ona teraz umrze! Popatrzyła tylko z przerażeniem na Jadzię, która uśmiechała się jak głupia do sera. - Co ty wyprawiasz?! - wrzasnęła tak głośno, że jedna z dwóch żarówek w wychodku poszła się pieprzyć.

\- Patrz byczku! - zaśmiała się ta mniej normalna z nich, pokazując palcem na jedną ze ścian. Co dziwne, zamiast tej ściany, znajdowało się tam... wyjście na peron. Grażyna skomentowała to elokwentnie słowami "ja pierdolę", chwyciła za swoją walizkę i jak gdyby nigdy nic wyszła z pokiereszowanego wychodka.

Jej oczom ukazały się bardzo kolorowe perony, które trochę przypominały te na górze. Tylko numerki miały bardzo dziwne. Zero przecinek dwa, zero przecinek pięć, zero przecinek siedem! To był ich peron. Grażyna spojrzała na rozkłady odjazdów i przyjazdów, znajdujące się kawałek dalej. Miały dokładnie trzynaście minut, zanim pociąg im kolokwialnie spieprzy. Chwyciła więc za wolną rękę Jadzi i pociągnęła ją w stronę docelową. Oczywiście jak już tam doszły, to walizka jej przyjaciółki straciła wszystkie możliwe kółka, które rozsypały się po peronie. Nie pozwalając Jadzi rozkleić się, zanim wejdą do środka, po prostu siłą ją tam wciągnęła. Na biletach nie było oznaczonych miejsc, więc minęła trzy zajęte już przedziały i weszła do jednego zupełnie pustego.

Grażyna, jako dobra opiekunka, usadziła blondynę w miejscu i podała jej pudełko chusteczek, żeby mogła w spokoju opłakać swoją walizkę.

\- Kurwa, co ja wam wszystkim zrobiłam?! Że mi walizkę zabiliście?! - zaczęła jęczeć Jadzia, klepiąc Barbie po jednej stronie. Zdawała się dobrze przyjmować fakt śmierci swojej kompanki w podróży. - Bździucha, to już koniec naszej wspólnej historii!

\- Cooo? O czym ty mówisz? - zerknęła na nią Grazia, odrywając się na chwilę od swojego zdechniętego już telefonu. Nawet nie miała wystarczająco baterii, żeby sprawdzić Fejsbunia.

\- Wypieprzę tę walizkę, jak tylko tam dojedziemy. - mruknęła Jadzia, drapiąc się po głowie. - Mam tylko nadzieję, że znajdę sobie jakiegoś chłopa, co mi to będzie tachał. Bez kółek se nie poradzę. Wzięłam wszystko, co miałam w pokoju!

\- Mangi też? - zapytała cicho czarnowłosa, patrząc z oczekiwaniem na zadowoloną z siebie przyjaciółkę. Nie widziała, żeby je pakowały.

\- Mangi też.

Chwilę posiedziały w ciszy, aż pociąg ruszył z miejsca. Grażyna rozejrzała się po przedziale, szukając jakiegoś zajęcia. Między jednym z foteli a ścianką w przedziale była wepchnięta kolorowa gazeta z miło wyglądającym panem na okładce. W samych stringach. Nie zastanawiając się ani chwili, chwyciła za nią i wygodnie rozłożyła się na swoich trzech miejscach. Z tego, co widziała wcześniej, kilka przedziałów, które mijały, były zajęte, ale nie pełne. Jeśli ktoś będzie chciał sobie usiąść, to niech tam wypieprza.

Gdy spojrzała na swoją zdobycz w rękach, wydawało jej się, że gość z okładki do niej mruga. Dobra, to wszystko jest coraz bardziej posrane. Nie zniechęcając się jednak otwarła gazetkę i pierwsze, co ją uderzyło, to to, że byli tam sami panowie. W stringach. Ruszający się. Ruszający się panowie w stringach.

\- Jadzia? - zapytała Grażyna, wpatrując się z niedowierzaniem w papier przed sobą.

\- Słucham cię pączusiu? - przyjaciółka podniosła wzrok znad swojego różowego telefonu.

\- Mam chyba udar.

Na te słowa blondynka poderwała się z miejsca, rzucając telefonem na fotel obok. I to jest, kurwa, przyjaciółka porządna - pomyślała Grazia, gdy blondyna podeszła do niej i dłonią zmierzyła temperaturę na czole.

\- Co ty gadasz? Zdrowa jesteś. Ciepła, ale zdrowa. - mruknęła, zwracając swoją uwagę na gazetkę. - O ja pierdolę, to się rusza! - wydukała, gdy jeden z miłych panów odwrócił się w jej stronę i klepnął w pośladek, przy okazji posyłając oczko.

Na te słowa Grażyna poderwała się do góry, patrząc z niedowierzaniem na przyjaciółkę.

\- Też to widzisz?! A jednak mnie nie pokurwiło!

Obie w tym momencie zwróciły swoją uwagę na gazetkę. Prawie się na nią rzuciły, przeglądając każdą stronę po kolei. Trochę Grażyna się rozczarowała, że obrazki się ruszają, ale jak się po nich palcem przejedzie, to nie jęczą. Po co komu taka dziwna gazetka?!

Gdy dotarły do porad dotyczących pozycji seksualnych, ich zabawę przerwało chrząknięcie. Obie zaskoczone spojrzały na drzwi, w których stała nie kto inny, jak Wiera Kiełbasa - zagorzały wróg Grażyny jeszcze z czasów liceum. Jej spalone, czerwone włosy opadały jej niedbale na ramiona. Jak zwykle ubrana była jak rasowa dziwka - zdaniem Grażyny, oczywiście - w czarny crop top z napisem "inna niż wszystkie", czarną spódniczkę ledwo zasłaniającą jej płaski tyłek oraz kabaretki, do których założyła buty na platformie. Cóż, trzeba chwytać się wszystkiego, jeśli jest się karłem.

\- Wyglądasz jak prostytutka. - stwierdziła Grażynka, z uśmiechem patrząc, jak Wierce na twarz wpełza złośliwy grymas.

\- Pierdol się.

Na ich oczach czerwonogłowa odwróciła się w drzwiach i wyszła. A dopiero, co przyszła, pomyślała smutno Grażynka. Mogło być fajnie.

Wtem przez drzwi znowu ktoś wpadł i nawet zaskoczył dziewczyny tak, aż Jadzia upuściła gazetkę z miłymi panami na ziemię. Był to chłopak mniej więcej w ich wieku, a oczy miał rozbiegane, dopóki nie zobaczył, kto w przedziale siedzi. Nerwowo zasunął drzwi, zaciągnął zasłony i siadł na jednym z foteli, wyciągając z kieszeni spodni kawałek patyka. Z korytarza było słychać dudnienie, jakby ktoś biegł i zatrzymał się niedaleko.

Grażyna przysunęła się bliżej drzwi, uważnie nasłuchując. Nie spuszczała jednak wzroku z nowego przybysza, który wpatrywał się w jej przyjaciółkę, jak w obrazek. Przyłożyła ucho do ścianki i chwilę później usłyszała kawałek dialogu.

\- Ej, gdzie to wredne skurwiałe...

\- Chyba pobiegł dalej!  
Dudnienie zbliżyło się, minęło ich i tyle je słyszała. Zwróciła wtedy pełną swoją uwagę na chłopaka siedzącego naprzeciwko, który postanowił schować swój patyk. Widać było, że już mu ulżyło, bo wygodniej rozsiadł się w fotelu. A nawet zaczął do nich mówić, o zgrozo.

\- Miło was poznać! Bonifacy jestem! - brązowowłosy przybysz wyciągnął dłoń do Jadźki. Grażyna nigdy nie umiała rozmawiać z osobnikami płci przeciwnej, więc miała nadzieję, że jej wygadana przyjaciółka przejmie stery. I jak się okazało, miała rację, bo po kilku minutach ich rozmowa trwała w najlepsze, a Grażka wtrącała tylko niekiedy kilka słów od siebie. Postanowiła zająć się gazetką z miłymi panami, bo jak się okazało w drugiej części stringów już nie nosili. Ani niczego innego.

Zanim zagłębiła się kompletnie w lekturę, zauważyła, że ich nowy znajomy wyciąga z kieszeni ten dziwny patyk.

Zapowiadała się długa podróż...


	2. II | Z wizytą u Ollivandera

Grażyna czasami naprawdę chciałaby mieć lekki sen. Zwykle wszyscy zawsze mieli problem, żeby ją dobudzić, a jak już dobudzili, to problem, żeby ją uspokoić. Grażyna nie lubiła, gdy ją budzono, a zwłaszcza w sposób, który obudził ją tego pięknego, słonecznego dnia w pociągu. Aby określić to dokładnie - obudziło ją pierdolnięcie. Zaspana dziewczyna aż sturlała się z fotela na ziemię, gniotąc przy tym gazetkę z miłymi panami, z którą zasnęła. Obejrzała się szybko dookoła, ale nic nie było naruszone, a w ścianach żadnej wyrwy nie było. Za to cały przedział capił gnojem.

\- Co się stało? - zapytała elokwentnie swoją przyjaciółkę, która trzymała się za nos i próbowała zasłonić twarz swetrem. Wcześniejszy przybysz wyglądał, jakby miał puścić pawia, więc nawet do niego nie próbowała nic mówić.

Żeby nie było, że Grażyna lubi wylegiwać się na podłodze, wstała, otrzepała się z kurzu, klnąc na ekipę sprzątającą w pociągu. Po cholerę ona jest, skoro tyle brudu się i tak plącze po przedziale? Spojrzała wyczekująco na Jadzię, która dalej chowała twarz w swetrze. Smród, nie smród, Grażyna była raczej przyzwyczajona. Ach, plusy męskiej szkoły.

Postanowiła, że sama znajdzie przyczynę tego niemiłego zapachu i postanowiła wyjść na korytarz. Jakież było jej zaskoczenie, gdy otworzyła drzwi przesuwne, a po podłodze całego przedziału rozlała się okropnie kleista, zielona maź.

\- Kurwa, ja pierdolę. - po raz kolejny elokwentnie skwitowała Grażyna, próbując otrzepać swoje, na szczęście!, wodo- i glutoszczelne glany z mazi. Ku jej zadowoleniu, papka nie sięgała wyżej, niż do pięt, ale za nią Jadzia i Bonifacy i tak podnieśli swoje boskie stópki na fotele. Przecież nie mogli ich ubrudzić, skoro jedna osoba już to zrobiła. Jeszcze się z Grażyny podśmiechiwali, a to już było podłe.

Niewzruszona czarnowłosa postanowiła jednak wydostać się na korytarz. Było to całkiem trudne, zważywszy na to, że zielony glut okazał się niezwykle klejący i trudno było jej oderwać nogi od ziemi.

\- Ktokolwiek to zrobił, dostanie mój rachunek za czyszczenie! - złorzeczyła Grażyna pod nosem, stojąc już pośrodku korytarza. Postanowiła otworzyć okno, które znajdowało się naprzeciwko ich przedziału i kazała to samo zrobić swoim towarzyszom. Odwróciła się w prawo i zobaczyła stojącego dalej chłopaka, który od stóp do głów był oklejony zieloną papą. Ze złością podeszła do niego, chwytając go za oślimaczone szmaty, które prawie wyślizgnęły jej się z rąk.

\- Twoja godność, kurwiu? - zapytała nader spokojnie, jak na nią. Grażyna była zła, ale było całkiem możliwe, że to nie ten człowiek był za to odpowiedzialny. A świadka wystraszyć nie chciała. Za bardzo.

\- Jeleń, Filip! - wydukał wyraźnie przerażony chłopak.

\- Czy wiesz, kto stoi za tym burdelem?

\- T-tak, t-to ci z pierwszego przedziału! Ale radzę ci...

Jego spowiedź została przerwana, gdy chłopak zamarł, a oczy zrobiły mu się większe, niż talerze. Wpatrywał się w coś, co było za plecami Grażyny, więc niechętnie odwróciła się od śmierdzącego chłopaka. Jak się okazało, nie za nią, a na samym końcu korytarza, w części czystej od zielonej mazi, stał dziwnie ubrany facet. Gdyby Grażyna nie oglądała Star Warsów, to mogłaby powiedzieć, że gość ubrał się w czarny szlafrok. Ewidentnie próbował wykreować swój wizerunek na Dartha Vadera. Brakowało mu tylko hełmu i długiego, świecącego patyka - w ręce trzymał tylko taki mały, ale też czarny. To chyba jakaś dziwna moda, jednak zastanowiła się w myślach Grażyna. Włosy też ma pod kolor!

Gość też wyglądał na wkurzonego, prawie jak czarnowłosa. W końcu znalazła kogoś, z kim mogłaby się dogadać co do tego, komu spuścić tu łomot. Postanowiła go jednak zignorować na chwilę obecną, zwracając uwagę na gościa, który w jej rękach nagle zaczął trząść się jak osika.

\- No, który to kurwa był?

\- Nico, nazywa się Nico! - wyjęczał żałośnie chłopak.

Jego przydatność się dla Grażyny skończyła, więc wypuściła z dłoni jego obślizgłe ubrania i pozwoliła wpaść mu w resztę mazi. I tak musiałby się cały denaturatem przesmarować, żeby smród z niego zszedł, równie dobrze może sobie na ziemi siedzieć i taplać w papie, jak świnka.

Dziewczyna obróciła się w tył, próbując się nie wypieprzyć plackiem na podłogę - co jak co, ale wszystko było śliskie i trudno o to nie było. Spotkała w powietrzu wzrok tego dziwnego zaszlafrokowanego gościa, więc żeby nie wyjść na jakąś niemowę, to postanowiła się odezwać, jak i tak pchała się w jego stronę.

\- To wina tych... tych... z pierwszego przedziału! - wydukała w momencie, gdy stopa jej się podwinęła i prawie poleciała na twarz. Szatanie, co za wstyd, w bagnie się ślizgam, jęczała w myślach, a on nawet taki 4/10 jest, dziwoląg. Przytrzymała się okna i zaczęła brnąć w stronę pierwszych drzwi. Myślała, że ten człowiek to jej jakoś pomoże, bo widać było, że i jemu ten smród przeszkadza, ale nie ruszył się nawet z miejsca. Pod nosem tylko się głupio uśmiechał.

Doczłapała Grażyna jakoś na miejsce, zdążywszy przygotować się psychicznie na słowny, a nawet fizyczny wpierdol. Poprawiła sobie pieszczochę z ćwiekami na nadgarstku, wystrzelała wszystkie kości w palcach i chwyciła za klamkę do przedziału uno.

\- Proszę się nie męczyć, ja to załatwię. - powiedziała sarkastycznie, bo w końcu drzwi były krok od niego. Leniwa gnida. Odsunęła je na bok, wpuszczając przez nie do środka smrodliwego gluta, który zalał pół podłogi w środku i jakąś torbę. Podniosła wzrok na siedzących tam ludzi, próbując zasygnalizować im, że jest wkurwioną babą i nie z nią takie żarty.

\- Nie mam pojęcia, skąd wytrzasnęliście tyle pojemników tego zasranego glona, nie obchodzi mnie to! - zaczęła cicho, mówiąc coraz głośniej i głośniej. - Który to kurwa zrobił?! Wytrze to swoim ryjem, a nawet może to pochłonąć, byleby to zniknęło! Upierdoliliście mi buty, wy małe szczyle, kurwa pierdolona wasza mać!

Nikt się na to nie odezwał, zapadła cisza. Grazią zdenerwowanie wstrząsnęło. Za sobą usłyszała ciche parsknięcie, a gdzieś jeszcze dalej śmiech Jadźki i ich nowego kolegi od patyka. Oj, przynajmniej ona się dobrze bawi! Ja też zaraz będę, pomyślała Grażynka, chwytając jakąś blondynę za warkocz i ciągnąc ją z fotela na podłogę w przedziale. Spadła twarzą prosto w masę gluta, wrzeszcząc i próbując się od niego oddalić, ale czarnowłosa przytrzymywała jej głowę, żeby za daleko się nie odturlała. Na pomoc nikt jej się nie ruszył i było jej to w sumie na rękę. Jeśli już miało być przedstawienie, to porządne. Nikt się nie przyznaje - odpowiedzialność zbiorowa. Tego przynajmniej nauczyła ją polska szkoła, która innej formy kary nie uznawała. Dziewczyna chwyciła za szmaty jakiegoś niskiego chłopaka i z całej siły wytargała na korytarz, a później rzuciła nim o podłogę. Nie zatrzymał się ani na sekundę, dojeżdżając na sile zielonej mazi do samego końca korytarza, mijając śmiejącą się jej przyjaciółkę. Jadzia pokazała jej kciuka w górę. Zachęcona Grażynka wróciła do przedziału do widocznie srającej w gacie młodzieży i chwyciła w ręce kolejną parę. Już miała dokonać tego samego, co przed chwilą, bo te ślizgi dla niej były bardzo satysfakcjonujący z perspektywy obserwatora, gdy ktoś za nią odchrząknął. A tamci zamarli w bezruchu.

\- Moi państwo... - zaczął za Grażyną mówić jakiś przeraźliwy głos, aż przeszły jej ciarki po plecach. Czyżby sam Szatan przybył na tą zieloną imprezę i postanowi wpieprzyć temu dzieciakowi, który jest za tą farsę odpowiedzialny? Jezu, a ona przejście torowała! W szoku odsunęła się trochę na bok, puszczając łachmany należące do dwóch otwarcie płaczących już chłopaków. Zwróciła się twarzą do wejścia, a ku jej zdziwieniu stał tam nikt inny, jak ten dżolo w szlafroku. Z nienawiścią rozglądał się po gębach dzieciaków z przedziału i tej zagluconej lafiryndy, która leżała na ziemi i cicho szlochała w ufajdany rękaw. Gdy skończył swój pokaz błyskawic z oczu, widocznie się wyprostował i wyjął z kieszeni ten dziwny patyk, co trzymał go wcześniej. Grażyna nie spuszczała z patyka wzroku - coś musiało w tym być, że wszyscy takie nosili. Bardzo dziwna to moda, ale ona nigdy nie chciała być w tyle.

Gość machnął patykiem a... glut zniknął. Z całej podłogi w przedziale. Grażyna była bliska zawału. Aż wyminęła gościa, żeby wyjść na korytarz, ale tam też było czysto. Spojrzała na szlafrokowicza z niedowierzaniem, a on zadowolony z siebie stał w tych drzwiach i też patrzył się na nią. Ona naprawdę była bliska zawału. Jej przyjaciółka chyba też, bo mimo bycia powstrzymywaną przez Bonifacego, wypruła na korytarz jak poparzona. Przeleciała po korytarzu, prawie wpadając na Grażynę i wstrzymała oddech. Przynajmniej na sekundę, bo po tym zaczęła piszczeć.

\- Ja pierdolę, to jakaś magia! Grażka, widziałaś?! O kurwa! Ten pociąg jest jakiś pokurwiony! LSD w powietrzu! - zaczęła trajkotać, a Grażyna patrzyła się dalej na tego czarnego gościa, u którego wyraz twarzy zmieniał się jak w kalejdoskopie. Na początku był taki zadowolony dżolo, później wyraźnie kpiący z nas, a później też był w szoku, gdy słyszał monolog Jadzi. Tak, Grażyna też czasami łapała szok, gdy jej przyjaciółka zaczynała mówić. Miło było spotkać kogoś, kto miał podobne reakcje do niej.

Bonifacy zdążył do nich dolecieć i zakryć Jadzi usta dłonią. On też jakiś dziwnie przerażony, bo gapił się na Pan Szlafroka, jakby też widział jego machnięcie patykiem. A przecież nie mógł. Nikt nie miał tak długich szyj, nawet żyrafy!

\- Dzień dobry panie profesorze! - nowy kompan uśmiechnął się półgębkiem do zniesmaczonego mężczyzny.

\- Oho, profesor! Jesteś w piździe, pączusiu! - szepnęła Jadźka Grażynce do ucha, jak już udało jej się wyrwać. Nie, żeby profesor tego nie usłyszał, bo usłyszał bardzo dobrze. Grażka, co by nie podpadać już na początku roku szkolnego, to postanowiła się wytłumaczyć z tej całej pobabranej sytuacji jak najlepiej tylko umiała, a mianowicie prowadząc monolog sama ze sobą.

\- A, no, więc. - zaczęła, a gość jeszcze bardziej się skrzywił. - Jak pan widzi, smród tu jest nieziemski... No i ten glut. No, to wina tych z tego przedziału o tu. - wskazała palcem na trójkę obsmarkańców, którzy patrzyli na nią z przerażeniem. - Szach mat, kurwy! - wysyczała w ich stronę, nie przejmując się zszokowanym spojrzeniem, które posłał jej nowy profesor. - Ech, wracając, nie wiem skąd zdobyli tyle litrów tego gluta, ani jak im się to udało tu rozprowadzić, ale to oni! Sto procent pewności mam!

Zaległa cisza. Dopiero po chwili namysłu jej nowy nauczyciel postanowił wyrazić, co myśli na temat tego dziwnego pranka.

\- Minus trzydzieści punktów dla Ravenclawu. - powiedział szlafrokowicz w stronę otwartego przedziału numer jeden, a w środku rozległ się płacz tej dziewczyny z ogluconymi warkoczykami. Swoją drogą, z podłogi maź zniknęła, ale z ludzi nie. Bardzo dziwnie te patyki działają, pomyślała czarnowłosa. Jak zauważyła, ich nowy kompan uśmiechnął się zadowolony.

\- A na dodatek... Minus pięć punktów dla Slytherinu. - wygłosił profesor dziwną formułkę, a Bonifacemu z twarzy zeszło zadowolenie i aż jęknął załamany. Ta regułka musiała być czymś złym w takim razie.

\- Panie profesorze! Ona nie jest nawet przydzielone...! - coś tam zaczął łysawy trochę chłopak, ale czarnowłosy gość przerwał mu w połowie zdania.

\- Przecież widzę, gdzie trafi. - skinął głową w stronę Grażki. Dalej nie wiedziała o co chodzi, ale przestawało jej się to podobać. - Rzadko odejmuję punkty swojemu Domowi, ale taka konieczność zaistniała. - Ciesz się, że nie zabrałem ich więcej, panie Żabiński. - z wielkim obrzydzeniem wypluł nazwisko Bonifacego, po czym odwrócił się i przez drzwi przeszedł do innego wagonu.

\- Bardzo miły człowiek! - wydukała Jadzia. - Rozumiem, że to z wami jedziemy do tego uniwersytetu? - zapytała załamanego Bonia, który chyba chciał popełnić samobójstwo, a przynajmniej na takiego wyglądał.

Chłopak nawet im nie odpowiedział, tylko złapał je za nadgarstki i zaciągnął do trzeciego przedziału. Jak już usadowili się wszyscy w środku, a Grażynka przypadkiem usiadła na miłych panach, zaczął mówić o co dokładnie tam chodzi.

\- Dobra, pewnie wiecie już, że jesteście czarodziejkami. - dziewczyny przytaknęły, bo tak wynikało z ich dziwnych zaproszeń na studia. - No, to Uniwersytet Hogwart jest taką szkołą dla już dorosłych magicznych ludzi. Jest też zwykły Hogwart, dla mniejszych dzieciaków.

\- Czy to znaczy, że my jesteśmy jacyś bardziej upośledzeni? - wtrąciła się Jadzia, nie mogąca wytrzymać napięcia. - Skoro są dzieci, które wcześniej tam idą?

\- Oczywiście. - zupełnie poważnie przytaknął jej Bonifacy. - Pewnie macie za sobą już spotkania z magią, a nawet o tym nie wiecie.

Tutaj Jadzia przypomniała sobie, jak to w ostatnim miesiącu liceum udało jej się wysadzić kibel w damskiej toalecie, na którym siedziała akurat ta wredna profesorka Bączek, przez którą ledwo przeszła z matematyki. Nie podobało jej się, że Jadzia nosiła różowe miniówki. Tak, to mogła być magia, aczkolwiek wydawało jej się wtedy, że to raczej zasłużona kara boska dla tej szmaty.

Za to Grażynka z zadowoleniem pomyślała o Srenatce przygniecionej szafą. Piękna rzecz, ta magia!

\- No, dla dorosłych to taki kurs przyspieszony. Jak "podstawówka" ma siedem klas, tak my mamy tylko cztery. - ciągnął dalej chłopak. - Jak tam dojedziemy, zaraz po wizycie w Londynie za kilkadziesiąt minut, to przydzielą was do jednego z czterech domów. Ja jestem na drugim roku w Slytherinie, to mam to już za sobą. - uśmiechnął się do nich, a Grażyna wyglądnęła przez okno.

To na pewno nie wyglądało jak Polska, ani Europa w ogóle. Dziewczyna nie przypominała sobie, żeby gdziekolwiek były tak gigantyczne jeziora, jak widziała za oknem. To był co najmniej ocean!

\- Jesteśmy już za Niemcami. - powiedział Bonifacy, widząc jej konsternację. - Teraz jedziemy nad Morzem Północnym.

\- Nie przypominam sobie, żeby ruszała jakaś budowa mostu kolejowego przez taaaki kawał wody. - powiedziała Jadzia, przyklejając się prawie do szyby. Tak, widok był piękny.

\- Bo nie ruszała. To magiczny most, tylko my go widzimy. No, i inni czarodzieje.

Jadzia wydała z siebie pisk zachwytu, a Grażyna spojrzała na to wszystko z powątpiewaniem. Patyki, czarodzieje, to się kupy nie trzyma. Scam, jak nic!

\- No i co dalej? Przydzielą nas do tych, no...

\- Domów. Slytherin, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff i, ugh, Gryffindor. - na to ostatnie się aż skrzywił. Grażka zanotowała, żeby się tam nie pchać, skoro taką konsternację wywołuje sama nazwa tego domu. - Później cały wieczór wolny na zapoznanie się z pokojami wspólnymi i lekcje z rana.

\- Zakładam, że duży ten uniwersytet jest? - zapytała Jadzia.

\- No, spory. Niech was tylko nazwa nie zmyli, bo i my i cała dzieciarnia żyjemy w tym samym zamku, ale mamy na szczęście osobne wejścia do pokojów wspólnych i sypialni.

\- To dobrze, dobrze. - mruknęła Jadzia, skupiając się na widokach za oknem.

Posiedzieli trochę w ciszy, Grażka zajmując się gazetką, jej przyjaciółka gapiła się dalej za oknem, a ich znajomy coś tam machał sobie patykiem i wychodziły mu z tego różne świecidełka. Nie, żeby dziewczyny zwracały na to uwagę. Wcale! No, może kątem oka.

Faktycznie parędziesiąt minut później pociąg zatrzymał się na jakiejś stacji.

\- A co to? Myślałam, że będziemy jeszcze trochę jechać. - powiedziała zdziwiona Jadzia, patrząc za okno na peron.

\- Jesteśmy w Londynie. Musicie dzisiaj zdobyć swoje różdżki, tak jak inne mugolaki. - wyciągnął chłopak swój patyk z kieszeni i pomachał im nim przed oczami. - Będą podobne kształtem, ale będą mieć różne rdzenie i w ogóle. Lećcie, bo profesor Snape pewnie się tym zajmuje, jak co roku.

Dziewczyny, na wspomnienie ich nowego ulubionego profesora szlafrokowicza-mordercy, szybko podniosły się z foteli i wyleciały na korytarz. Na ich szczęście grupka na korytarzu dopiero zaczynała się zbierać, a na nieszczęście był tam jeden z tych ogluconych dzieciaków z przedziału numero uno. Grażyna zmierzyła go wzrokiem i już chciała mu dotłuc, gdy Jadzia złapała ją za rękę i trzymała przyczepioną do siebie jak kotwica.

\- Ale ja mu tylko poprawię! - szepnęła Grażynka.

\- Cicho, patrz! - pokazała Jadzia paluchem stojącego naprzeciwko profesora Snape'a. Jeszcze nie zdążył ich porządnie zobaczyć, a już był zniesmaczony. - Kurwa, nie wiem jaki z nim przedmiot będziemy mieć, ale będzie trudno. Już cię nie lubi.

\- E, nie lubi. Kocha mnie. Widać to. - odparsknęła czarnowłosa, a grymas na twarzy nauczyciela jeszcze bardziej się pogłębił. - Ups, chyba usłyszał!

Chwilę jeszcze tak postały, zanim cała grupka się nie zabrała, a później za tłumem ruszyły na peron. Oczywiście, w grupie musiała się znaleźć Kiełbasowa, która dumnie szła koło profesora i chyba już się próbowała podlizać.

\- Patrz na nią pączuś, szmata zasrana idzie tam z przodu! - szepnęła blondi w konspiracji.

\- Wydłubię jej mózg przez nos tym patykiem, jak tylko go dostanę.

Podróż przez część Londynu wcale nie była taka zła, chociaż Grażyna po minucie zaczęła narzekać, że nogi jej wchodzą do dupy. Większość budynków utrzymana była w tym samym stylu, czyli pomalowana cegła albo cegła albo hmm... pomalowana cegła! Uliczki miło oświetlone, chociaż nie było jeszcze ciemno. Dziewczyny nawet nie zorientowały się, że pół dnia minęło, a jazda pociągiem w ogóle im się nie dłużyła.

Z tego, co Jadzia zdążyła zauważyć, po skręceniu w kilka dziwnych uliczek trafili na ulicę, gdzie ludzie byli ubrani w podobne szlafroki, jakie nosił ich profesor. Niektórzy mieli kolorowe, inni stonowane, ale na razie nie widziała nikogo, kto byłby cały na czarno. Może pan Snape ma żałobę, pomyślała, notując szybko w myślach, żeby nie wspominać przy nim o zmarłych. Kto wie, może obciął by im jeszcze więcej punktów.

Grupa zatrzymała się przed śmiesznie wyglądającym sklepem o jeszcze weselszej nazwie "Sklep Ollivanderów". Wyglądał na zupełnie przedwojenny budynek, mały, brudny, zakurzony. Wszyscy z szlafrokowiczem na czele zdołali przecisnąć się przez małe drzwi do środka, stając jak najdalej od dziwnie wyglądającego staruszka. Zdaniem Grażynki miał on ponad setkę, albo do niej dobijał, a brwi miał bardziej bujne niż wąs Srenatki. To naprawdę ciężko było przebić.

Na szczęście dziadek wyglądał na bardzo żywotnego, bo gdy tylko ich zobaczył, od razu wyszedł zza lady i podszedł do Snape'a, żeby energicznie mu uścisnąć dłoń.

\- Witaj, panie Snape! Witajcie droga młodzieży! - zaczął ochoczo staruszek, przyglądając się każdemu w pomieszczeniu z osobna. - Moje nazwisko to Ollivander, jestem wytwórcą różdżek. Dzisiaj każdy z was wybierze swoją i jednocześnie zostanie przez nią wybrany. - stanął na sekundę w miejscu, przyglądając się Jadzi. - No, to może ochotnik?

Nikt się nie zgłosił, na nieszczęście Grażynki, która trzymała blondynkę za nadgarstki, żeby jej łapki za szybko nie podskoczyły w górę. Rozglądnęła się jeszcze dookoła, czy aby na pewno inni nie chcą iść pierwsi i wzdychając, zluzowała chwyt. Lewa ręka jej przyjaciółki wystartowała w górę, prawie wybijając oko jakiemuś rudzielcowi, który aż odskoczył w bok.

\- O, pani Jadwiga Ziółkowska! Zapraszam!

Grażyna przez chwilę się zastanowiła, jakim cudem ten starzec zna dane jej przyjaciółki, ale ta wystartowała jak perszing i podleciała do niego w ułamku sekundy. W tym czasie pan Ollivander wszedł za ladę i zaczął grzebać w półce pełnej małych, prostokątnych pudełek. Wyciągnął stamtąd kilka i położył je na blacie przed Jadzią. Otworzył jedno z nich, aby wyciągnąć ze środka patyk. Wszyscy w pomieszczeniu, z kilkoma wyjątkami oczywiście, zrobili "oooh" i "aaah".

\- Dla tych, którzy nie wiedzą. Moi państwo, to jest różdżka. - wyjaśnił staruszek, podając ją Jadzi. - Zwykła różdżka z topoli. Długość wynosi siedem i trzy czwarte cala. Ma rdzeń z kości hipogryfa. Może spasuje. Proszę delikatnie machnąć, o tak. - wykonał lekki ruch nadgarstkiem, żeby Jadzia dokładnie widziała, co ma zrobić.

Nie trzeba było długo czekać na jej reakcję. Blondyna zamachnęła się patykiem, jakby próbowała odgonić pszczołę, a z jego końca buchnęły płomienie, które próbowały pochłonąć pomieszczenie i samego wytwórcę różdżek. Grażynka, zupełnie przerażona, spróbowała cofnąć się w tył, ale wpadła na coś solidnego, co okazało się nikim innym, jak jej nowo poznanym profesorem, który aż się skrzywił, ale wyjątkowo nie w jej stronę. Przeprosiła go tylko, stając zaraz obok niego. Miała nadzieję, że jej przypadkiem nie zwyzywa, bo co najmniej tak wyglądał.

Jadzia natomiast wypuściła z rąk różdżkę, która sturlała się z blatu i spadła na podłogę. Prawie się tam zalała łzami, bo udało jej się przypalić panu Ollivanderowi jedną brew.

\- Przepraszam pana najmocniej, to... - zaczęła mówić, ale staruszek przerwał jej w połowie zdania.

\- Spokojnie, zdarza się. To nie ta różdżka, spróbujemy coś innego.

Spakował użytą przed chwilą różdżką do prostokątnego pudełeczka, po czym odłożył na półkę. Wziął sobie za to małą drabinkę i poszedł z nią dalej wgłąb regału. Wyszedł na czwarty stopień i zaczął grzebać w opakowaniach. W tym czasie Jadzia odwróciła się w stronę Grażynki i pokazała jej kciuka w górę. Zanim się obejrzała przed nią stał staruszek z kolejnym pudełkiem w dłoniach.

\- Przyjrzyj się temu, zwykła różdżka z drewna bukowego. Pod względem długości ma nieco ponad siedem i pół cala. Rdzeń to włókno z serca salamandry. - podał jej różdżkę ze środka, którą Jadzia już nieco niepewnie wzięła.

\- Machnąć? - zapytała go cicho, na co ten skinął głową.

Blondynka machnęła patykiem po raz kolejny i tym razem nic się nie stało.

\- Ech, szkoda. - powiedział Ollivander, - Ta różdżka już bardzo długo czeka na swojego właściciela!

Po raz kolejny odszedł od Jadzi, która zaczynała wyglądać na niezadowoloną. Po minucie wrócił i podał jej kolejny patyk, tym razem trochę wyglądem różniący się od reszty.

\- Nie jestem pewien, ale rozważ proszę tą brzozową różdżkę z wpisaną runą. Ma siedem cali długości. Rdzeniem tej różdżki jest włos z głowy wilii.

Ollivander odsunął się trochę, gdy Jadzia po raz kolejny machnęła różdżką. Tym razem żadne ekscesy się nie wydarzyły, a z jej różdżki wystrzeliło parę wesołych iskier, które zaczęły jakby błądzić po sklepie. Starzec w zadowoleniu klasnął w dłonie, co wystraszyło Jadzię i niestety iskierki zniknęły. Wyglądała na całkiem szczęśliwą, ale trochę pozieleniała na twarzy, co nie mogło wróżyć dobrze.

\- Panie Malfoy, proszę wyprowadzić pannę Ziółkowską na zewnątrz. Wygląda na to, że przyda jej się trochę świeżego powietrza. - powiedział Snape, przerywając zupełną ciszę panującą w pomieszczeniu.

I tak kolejka do różdżek ruszyła. Grażynka nawet się nie pchała na przód, bo wolała, żeby przy jej wyborze było jak najmniej ludzi. Strasznie dużo ludzi się tu rozpłakiwało, bało i w ogóle emocjonowało, a ona nie chciała, żeby w razie czego ktoś to widział. Takim sposobem w zakurzonym sklepie została tylko ona - oprócz profesora i sprzedawcy, oczywiście. Niechętnie podeszła do lady, spoglądając na rozgardiasz stworzony z chyba miliona otworzonych pudełek. Ich rekordzista, który długo nie mógł znaleźć różdżki, przeleciał przez ich trzynaście, aż w końcu trafił na swoją czternastą.

Grażka miała nadzieję, że jej wybieranie tak długo nie potrwa.

\- Ach, pani Jóźwiak! Mam nadzieję, że tak jak pani babcia, szybko pani trafi na swoją wymarzoną różdżkę! - zaczął Ollivander, ale zaraz zniknął za regałami.

Za to czarnowłosa trochę się zdziwiła. Moja babcia była czarodziejką? Z tego, co wiedziała, to jej babcia nauczała gdzieś w prywatnej szkole, podobno całkowicie normalnej. Będzie musiała się zapytać, o co to chodziło panu Ollivanderowi. W czasie, gdy starzec coś tam grzebał w swoich pojemnikach, ona odwróciła się i spotkała na sobie wzrok profesora. Uśmiechnęła się do niego półgębkiem i szybko odwróciła, bo zaraz przed nią pojawił się wytwórca różdżek z potężnie zmasakrowanym pudełkiem, z którego wyciągnął dziwny patyk.

\- Oto jest dziwnie uformowana świerkowa różdżka. Ma nieco ponad dziewięć i trzy czwarte cala długości. Rdzeń jest bardzo rzadki, składa się z kolców białego rzecznego potwora. Ach, piękna rzecz. Wytworzył ją mój kolega po fachu, Thiago Quintan. Już długo nie żyje, a to jest ostatnia różdżka, która mi się po nim ostała. - widać, że staruszek miał dużo do powiedzenia na ten temat. Równie dobrze Grażynka mogła pozwolić mu się wygadać. - Bo widzisz, Białe Kolce nie są już stosowane jako rdzeń różdżki po śmierci Quintana, który wziął tajemnicę wabienia stwora do grobu... - tutaj uciął, opamiętawszy się. - Koniec marudzenia. Już, już, proszę pani Jóźwiak. No, można spróbować!

Gdy tylko dostała ją w dłoń, poczuła, jakby wyładowanie błyskawicy. Palce same zacisnęły jej się na uchwycie różdżki i prawie poleciała na ziemię, w ostatniej chwili chwytając się sklepowego blatu. Kątem oka zobaczyła, że jedno z dwóch akwariów w sklepie postanowiło pęknąć i woda zalała posadzkę, a zwłaszcza buty profesora Snape'a, który miał bardzo dziwny wyraz twarzy, prawie docierając do klęczącej Grażki.

Na całe szczęście ten gigantyczny przepływ prądu zmienił się w delikatne mrowienie i po chwili dziewczyna mogła jakoś wstać. Ledwo jej to szło, więc naprawdę z wdzięcznością przyjęła pomoc ze strony pana szlafroka. Pan Ollivander był zdecydowanie zbyt zadowolony, bo bolała ją prawie każda część ciała. Już miała położyć badyl na blacie, ale jakby się do niej przykleił. Próbowała machnąć dłonią, żeby się od niej odczepił, bo może coś tam na nim kleju zostało, ale spowodowała tylko, że lampka nad drzwiami wybuchła, zasypując posadzkę szkłem.

\- Och, pięknie! Różdżka znalazła właścicielkę! - zaśmiał się Ollivander, chowając swoją drabinkę za ladą. Zaczął też porządkować pudełka, nie zwracając już zupełnie uwagi na stojących w jego sklepie dwójkę ludzi.

\- Oż, kurwa... Myślałam, że takie rzeczy mają się nie zdarzać? - jęknęła Grażynka, czując się wyjątkowo podle po wypróbowaniu magicznego patyka. Jeszcze trochę nogi jej się trzęsły. Ku jej uldze profesor dalej stał obok i trzymał ją za ramię. Trochę za mocno, ale zawsze coś - zresztą Grażka lubiła takie zabawy.

\- W twoim przypadku, jak najbardziej! - powiedział Ollivander, zerkając na nią przez ramię. - Twoja babcia wysadziła mi pół sklepu, jak jej różdżka ją wybrała! Tobie i tak gładko poszło!

\- Ach, no tak. - czarnowłosa nie wiedziała czy traktować to jako komplement, czy obelgę, więc już się nie odezwała.

\- Dziękujemy za wszystko, panie Ollivander. - wtrącił się do rozmowy Snape.

Wyraźnie był to sygnał do wyjścia, bo zaraz profesor Snape zaczął ciągnąć Grażynkę w stronę drzwi, ale ona postanowiła go chwilę przytrzymać.

\- A, a, a zapłata? Za patyki? Panie Profesorze? Bo ja nie mam...- zaczęła, ale nie zostało jej dane dokończyć.

\- Zapłata za różdżkę zostanie zabrana z twojego funduszu szkolnego, tak jak reszcie. - powiedział zirytowany profesor, jakby to było zupełnie oczywiste i wyprowadził ją przez drzwi na zewnątrz.

Czekała tam na nich grupka, niezwykle podekscytowana, a ich gadanie roznosiło się chyba na cały Londyn.

Gdy tylko Jadzia zauważyła, że jej przyjaciółka wyszła ze sklepu, porzuciła towarzystwo Malfoya i przyleciała do niej szybciej niż torpeda.

\- Ej, ty widziałaś moją różdżkę, pokaż mi swoją! - zapiszczała blondyna, prawie skacząc w miejscu.

No dobra. Nie pamiętając nawet, kiedy zdążyła włożyć ją do kieszeni, Grażyna wyciągnęła różdżkę. Chyba przypadkiem trochę się nią zamachnęła, bo w tym momencie szyba należąca do jakiegoś sklepu ze szlafrokami wybuchła, rozsypując się po szerokości całej ulicy. Czarnowłosej szczęka musiała dojechać chyba do ziemi. Tego już się raczej nie spodziewała.

Odwróciła się do profesora, który na całe szczęście stał dalej za nią i chciała przeprosić za ten burdel ale on zdążył machnąć swoim patykiem i szyba wróciła do normy. Jego wyraz twarzy mówił tylko "przestań wszystko rozpieprzać", więc Grażynka szybko schowała patyk do tej kieszeni i postanowiła go więcej nie wyjmować. Już się bała, że na tych lekcjach profesor ją zabije, a nawet nie wiedziała, czego naucza.

Bez słowa nauczyciel zaczął ich prowadzić na peron, z którego tutaj przyszli. Droga zajęła im krócej niż wcześniej, ale to może dlatego, że cały ten czas został przegadany w ekscytacji nowymi magicznymi patykami. Grażka trzymała się z boku, bo jakoś nie chciała się w tym temacie wypowiadać, ale uważnie słuchała. Zresztą znowu coś by powiedziała nie tak i pan nauczyciel się wkurwi, a rok szkolny nawet się nie zaczął. Mogłaby zacząć odliczać godziny, ale telefon jej padł, na zegarek nie było stać. Tyle, że ciemno było.

Gdy tylko usadowiła swój dalej lekko roztrzęsiony tyłek w pociągu, odetchnęła z ulgą.

\- Ile będziemy jeszcze jechać? - zapytała dopiero wchodzącego do przedziału, a także jedynego zorientowanego, Bonifacego. Za nim wwlekli się kolejno roześmiana Jadzia i ten cały Malfoy, który ją wcześniej eskortował na zewnątrz.

\- Pół godziny, może mniej. To w końcu magiczny pociąg! - wesoło powiedział chłopak, usadawiając się naprzeciwko razem z Jadzią.

Zanim Grażynka zdążyła zapytać nową platynową głowę, kim jest, ten wyciągnął do niej rękę, czekając w napięciu.

\- Witaj. Nazywam się Draco Malfoy, jestem asystentem profesora Snape'a. Miło mi cię poznać. - delikatnie się do czarnowłosej uśmiechnął, aż jej się miło na sercu zrobiło.

Wstała z krzesła, bo nie jest przecież wieśniaczką i trochę kultury osobistej posiada, poniekąd, i uścisnęła dłoń wyższego od siebie chłopaka.

\- Cześć! Grażyna Jóźwiak, ale możesz mi mówić Grażka. - potrząsnęła jego dłoń energicznie, mając nadzieję, że mu jej nie urwie. Na szczęście nie wyglądało na to, żeby przejął się brutalnym i nieokrzesanym traktowaniem Grażki.

\- Siadaj z nami. - poklepała miejsce obok siebie, kątem oka widząc gazetkę miłymi panami, którą szybko wrzuciła za siedzenie.

Draco usadowił się obok niej i chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nie zostało mu dane. Bonifacy pochylił się do Grażynki konspiracyjnie, uśmiechając się złowieszczo.

\- Ten tutaj też jest ze Slytherinu. Nie daj się zwieść tym ładnym oczkom, - na te słowa Draco parsknął. - to same kłopoty! Nie bierze też jeńców, gdy zamiast Snape'a prowadzi Eliksiry! Albo, co gorsza, mu pomaga! Wtedy są jak dwójka popaprańców, jeden od drugiego gorszy...

\- Dziękuję za miłą reklamę, Żabiński. - blondyn skinął głową w jego stronę. - Zapamiętam to sobie, gdy trzeba będzie ocenić czyjeś wypociny. Bo, jak wiesz, to ja poprawiam prace pisemne, a twoje nigdy nie są na dobrym poziomie. - uśmiechnął się kpiąco, gdy twarz Bonifacego wyraźnie pobladła.

Na to Grażynka się zaśmiała.

\- Zajebiste informacje, postaram się nie podpaść! - czarnowłosa rozsiadła się wygodniej w fotelu, zwracając się w stronę blondyna. - A jaki jest profesor Severus? Czym mu podpadniemy?

Temat, jak się okazało, był niemożliwy do wyczerpania. Zaraz zanim pociąg zatrzymał się na końcowej stacji w Hogsmeade, Draco omówił z nimi całą historię ostatniej wojny, gdzie profesor był czynnym jej uczestnikiem, a nawet szpiegiem. Opowiadał o tym z przejęciem, jakby sam był na tej wojnie, a Grażynka starała się chłonąć każdą możliwą informację. Pomimo tego, że tego dnia profesor nie pokazał się jej ze swojej najlepszej strony, to po kilkunastu minutach opowieści nabrała do niego szacunku. Ten człowiek wiele przeżył. Stwierdziła, że postara się nie uprzykrzać mu życia, tak bardzo, jak to możliwe. Będzie grzecznie zachowywać się na jego lekcjach.

Na dworcu wszyscy zostali podzieleni w grupy, bo resztę trasy mieli jechać dorożkami. Bardzo ciekawe rozwiązanie, pomyślała Grażynka, wpychając swoją przyjaciółkę po schodkach do jednego z pojazdów.

Gdy wszyscy jej znajomi usadowili się w miejscu, czarnowłosa odwróciła się w stronę jakiego rumoru. Jak się okazało, te wszystkie oglucone dzieciaki z wcześniej, zostały wepchnięte do jednego wozu, bo przez ich smród nikt inny nie chciał z nimi siedzieć. No, może oprócz jednego, gigantycznego włochatego mężczyzny, pod którego ciężarem furka aż się ugięła.

Na szczęście ich grupy lub nieszczęście dosiadł się do nich nikt inny jak profesor Snape. Zajął miejsce obok Grażynki, która zaczęła fuczeć z powodu bycia wciśniętą między Draco, a niego. Jej przyjaciółka posłała jej pełne współczucia spojrzenie. Widać było, że jest zadowolona z ilości miejsca, które mają jej pośladki.

Grażynka spojrzała w lewo, próbując wyhaczyć, co to za wielki budynek jest tam w oddali.

\- Panie profesorze, czy to jest budynek Uniwersytetu? - zapytała cicho, zwracając na siebie jego uwagę.

\- Tak. - uciął, zanim jego odpowiedź w jakikolwiek sposób się rozwinęła. Widać było, że chce mieć zupełny spokój i mamy się zamknąć. To w takim razie po chuja nam się do dorożki wpychał?

O wozach mówiąc, po kilku minutach ruszyły. Ścieżka była dość wyboista i w pewnym momencie płaskodupie Grażynki zaczynało poważnie jej dokuczać, ale Draco machnął swoim magicznym patykiem i krzesełka, na których siedzieli, zrobili się bardzo puchate i mięciutkie. Czarnowłosa odetchnęła z ulgą, posyłając Malfoyowi dziękczynny uśmiech.

Około godziny później, gdy ciemność zupełnie pochłonęła wszystko dookoła oprócz małych lampek przyczepionych do dorożek, Grażynka dostrzegła w oddali miło oświetloną ścieżkę. Jak się okazało, był to koniec ich podróży. Czekała ich tylko wycieczka po schodach, na co czarnowłosa aż zaczęła jęczeć. Rzuciła Malfoyowi błagalne spojrzenie, na widok którego tylko parsknął śmiechem, równo z jej przyjaciółką.

\- Zdrajczyni. - rzuciła tylko w jej stronę, gdy kazano im się wspinać w górę. Mimo narzekań Grażynki, bardzo miło szło jej się w górę. Od strony jeziora, które zobaczyła z góry, wiał milutki wiaterek. Wszędzie pachniało lasem, świeżym powietrzem. Aż zaczęła się zastanawiać, gdzie tak naprawdę był położony Hogwart. Na razie wiedziała tylko, że razem z Jadźką wybrały się w ciemno do zupełnie nieznanego im kraju.

Wszystkie myśli odpłynęły jej z głowy, tak jak i wielu innym, gdy profesor zaprowadził ich gigantycznymi drzwiami do środka zamku. Drzwiami, które same się otwarły na jego widok. Powietrze tutaj przyjemnie buzowało, tak jakby czymś było nasączone, pewnie tą całą magią.

Na ścianach zbudowanych z jasnej cegły wisiały przeróżne gobeliny, które zachwyciły Jadzię. Tak, Jadzia uwielbiała wszystko, co można było nazwać sztuką.

Uwagę Grażyny nie zwróciły same gobeliny, a raczej to, co wisiało zaraz obok. Małe, ruszające się obrazy. W niektórych występowały same zwierzęta, a na innych ludzie z innych epok. Dużo z nich się uśmiechało, a jeden taki mniej rozebrany pan z obrazka puścił czarnowłosej oczko. Tutaj Grażka dostała potężnej zwiechy.

Otrząsnęła się dopiero wtedy, gdy do ich grupy podeszła wyraźnie w starszym wieku, miło wyglądająca kobieta. Miała na sobie pięknie zdobione szaty, które sięgały aż do ziemi. Uśmiechnęła się do nich, a oczy świeciły jej się jak dwie iskierki.

\- Witajcie w Hogwarcie, moi drodzy!

Grażyna od razu poczuła się, jak w domu.


End file.
